


Missed You

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-22
Updated: 2005-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry searches for his tie.





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Thanks [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=se_spotwood)[**se_spotwood**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/se_spotwood/) for looking this over and making sure all my i's were dotted and t's were crossed!   


* * *

"Ron, have you seen my [tie](http://www.livejournal.com/community/toilntrouble/17595.html#cutid1)?" Harry asks as he removes all of the items from his trunk for the third time.  
  
"What tie?" Ron says innocently.  
  
"I only have _one_ tie."  
  
"Er, no," Ron replies in a manner which alerts Harry that he is lying.  
  
"Ron! Quit having me on! We're going to be late for breakfast. Give it to me!"  
  
Sheepishly, Ron reaches under his pillow and retrieves what Harry had been searching for.  
  
Tentatively, he hands Harry a rolled up crimson and gold tie.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask why... UGH! What is this?" Harry shrieks, pointing at obvious white stains splattered over his only tie.  
  
Blushing from ear to ear, Ron looks at his feet. "I-I missed you while you were gone over the Christmas hols."  
  
"You missed me while I was gone?" Harry repeats slowly. "What does that have to do with the stains on my... Oh, Ron!"  
  
Watching as Ron's blush goes from pink to purple, Harry fingers the tie, getting hard at the thought of Ron... Ron and his tie.  
  
"You know, love," Harry says, taking a step closer. "There are much more interesting things we could do with this tie... _together_."


End file.
